


Drunk In Love

by Karatachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rushed short sex scene sorry, bit of an AU, bottom Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Naruto gets drunk one day and Sasuke is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 44





	Drunk In Love

It was almost midnight and Naruto was stumbling through the village. He's been walking for about an hour and just wanted to clear his head. The cool air didn't seem to be working though. Naruto stops suddenly, looking at his surroundings. Even in his drunken state, he knew where he was. Ruined buildings and rubble laid around him. He was standing right in the spot where Itachi killed his clan so many years ago. Naruto continued to walk, despite the little voice in his head telling him to stop and turn around. He walks past the houses, looking around. He's never actually been around the debris, hard to believe. He kinda wishes he saw it sober. Naruto isn't too sure why the Hokage didn't have the site cleaned up when it happened. It's been so long and the empty abandoned houses could have been used for something important. 

Naruto stops when he gets to a house that seemed familiar. It was probably the worst one of all. The windows were shattered and walls were broken. Naruto had a sudden urge to go inside. Despite what his conscious was telling him, Naruto enters the house. It was a normal-looking house but Naruto could still see the blood-stained on the floor from the innocent Uchiha clan member that got slaughtered there. Naruto walks past the blood and over to the steps, swaying along as he went. He walks up the first few steps, giggling as they creaked. He suddenly got serious when he hears a noise. He walks up a few more steps, his body trembling. Did it get colder in here? No, it couldn't have. Naruto is breaking out in a sweat. God, how much did he have to drink tonight? He can't even remember. All he remembers is a party, one of Ino's. No, it wasn't Ino. Whose was it then? Was it even a party? Sakura was there, yelling at him.

Naruto falls into a door, it opening slowly. The blonde takes a peak in, wondering what the whole house looks like. Well, you know the parts that are still here. Naruto giggles at his little joke but something told him it wasn't that funny. 

Naruto jumps slightly when he sees a figure laying on the bed. A gasp falls from Naruto's mouth as his eyes widen. Maybe they're dead. Naruto lets a breath as the person sits up. Naruto recognized him in a heartbeat, the other boy shooting him a confused look. 

"Sasuke Uchiha, you scared me," Naruto says, giggling. He hurries over to the bed in a drunken state. Sasuke stands up in annoyance, not really wanting to be bothered right now. Why is Naruto even in this house. He doesn't have any rights to be here. 

Naruto stops about a foot away from Sasuke, the blonde grinning sheepishly. 

"What are you doing here, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asks, his voice stern. He rolls his eyes as Naruto giggles again. Sasuke has suspicions that he was drunk. He has to be. There's no way Naruto would have entered this house or part of the village without being under the influence. Sasuke's suspicions were proven correct when Naruto gets super close to him, the smell radiating of his breath. Sasuke clears his throat, pushing the younger boy back a little. It didn't matter because Naruto was back at him, closer than before. 

"I could ask you the same thing, silly," Naruto says, before throwing his arms around the back of Sasuke neck. It threw Sasuke off for a minute, the raven-haired boy almost stumbling forward. He catches himself before that could happen though, holding Naruto up in the process as well. Sasuke puts his hands on Naruto's waist, trying to push the drunken boy away again but Naruto tightens his grip, holding onto Sasuke for dear life and Sasuke isn't sure why he hasn't just decked the blonde yet. Sasuke finally stops trying to push the boy away, Naruto collapsing onto his chest. Sasuke tries to talk but it gets blocked out by Naruto's loud wailing. The Uchiha blinks in confusion, not sure when or why the boy started crying. Sasuke missed a key element to this story. He should have just hit him when he had the chance. 

"What the fuck is wrong now?" Sasuke asks, awkwardly. Okay, so maybe he's not the best supporter but he doubts a drunken Naruto is gonna judge him on that. This is the first time Sasuke has ever seen the blonde cry, Naruto never showing any emotion other than joy and anger.

"Am I lovable?” Naruto asks, looking up at Sasuke. That's when it hit Naruto. He was drinking because he got into a fight with Sakura. It was a pretty big fight too. Sasuke looks at the younger boy, confused. That seemed to be his mood throughout this whole encounter. The more Naruto talks, the more confused Sasuke gets. Sasuke felt like he couldn't just ignore the boy though. He was clearly distressed. Sasuke isn't good with that shit though. He doesn't do that whole comforting bullshit.

“Well, I mean. You're kinda obnoxious. And you talk too much and you're really sarcastic.” Sasuke says, making Naruto start to cry harder. Sasuke's eyes widen and he really shouldn't be surprised. Now, why did he go and say something like that?

“Naruto, stop crying. I meant yes. You're really lovable." Sasuke says, rubbing Naruto's back awkwardly. Naruto sniffles, smiling up at Sasuke. And Sasuke, for some reason, meant it. Naruto was really lovable. And yeah, maybe he is obnoxious and talks too much and Sasuke constantly harasses him. But he's cute and sweet and Sakura is lucky as hell to have him. 

“Thanks," Naruto whispers, smiling through his tears. Sasuke opens his mouth to say something but Naruto presses a kiss to it instead. Sasuke's eyes widen, trying to push the drunken teen off him. The blonde just holds on tighter, not pulling his mouth away. Sasuke isn't sure when Naruto became so strong but between that and how soft his lips were, Sasuke was having a hard time pushing the boy away. Sasuke is finally able to get Naruto off him, holding the teen back for only a second. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke snaps, in disbelief. He tries to continue his sentence but Naruto was back on him, kissing him eagerly. Sasuke mentally sighs, kissing Naruto back. If you can't beat them, join them, right? Sasuke knew he shouldn't be doing this. Naruto was drunk and clearly upset and he wasn't in his right state of mind. Naruto moans out and thrusts his hips against Sasuke and suddenly, all thoughts of this being wrong went out of his mind. Naruto runs his hands under Sasuke's shirt, dragging his knuckles over bare skin. The touch was foreign to Sasuke, the boy not used to others feeling him in that way. Sasuke grabs Naruto's hip tighter, pulling the blonde closer to him. Sasuke hisses when their hips collide, the friction sending waves up his stomach. He hopes it's not obvious to Naruto that he's a virgin. It's embarrassing to be 17 and a virgin. 

Naruto breaks the kiss much to Sasuke's dismay. Sasuke struggled to keep a whine in as he opens his eyes. Naruto was staring at him with a look of lust. Sasuke has seen that look on so many people before and yet he never cared about any of them. Seeing that look on Naruto made Sasuke's stomach flutter and his dick even harder. 

Naruto falls to his knees and Sasuke couldn't hold in his gasp. Sasuke watches as the blonde boy stares up at him through lidded eyes. It was the hottest thing Sasuke has ever seen. Sasuke didn't think he was gay but seeing Naruto on his knees was doing things to his body that no girl was ever able to maintain. 

Naruto grabs at Sasuke's pants, wasting no time to pull them down. His boxers come down with it, his erection springing free. Sasuke's breath hitches as the air hits his now exposed body. He didn't expect Naruto to pull both his undergarments down and he felt shy under the blonde's gaze. Sasuke could only describe the look in Naruto's eyes as predatory. 

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak but at the same time, Naruto basically engulfs the older boy's cock, a yelp escaping Sasuke's mouth instead. Naruto grins around the cock before he bobs his head, hallowing his cheeks. Sasuke moans out as his hands dart to the blonde's hair. The sensation was something he's never felt before. It was warm and his stomach felt tight. He wasn't too sure he liked it. He didn't like the feeling of not being in control. The idea that Naruto is very easily controlling his body just didn't sit right with Sasuke. 

"Get up," Sasuke demands, tugging on the blonde's hair. Naruto listens, pulling away from Sasuke. The cold felt terrible on Sasuke's throbbing cock but he had a better idea. An idea that wouldn't leave Sasuke pissed off and feeling low. Sasuke needs to be the one in charge.

Once Naruto stands up fully, Sasuke crashes their lips together. Naruto was the one taken aback but he gladly kisses back. Sasuke grabs at Naruto's hips noting that the boy was wearing too many clothes. Sasuke felt weird with just his pants pulled down to his ankles. 

Naruto's hand trails down between the two teen boys and he wraps his hand around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke whimpers when Naruto's thumb runs over his slit, precum dripping from it. There was that stupid fucking feeling again. Sasuke flips the two of them around, Naruto gasping at the sudden movement. Sasuke breaks the kiss and Naruto goes to object but instead, Sasuke harshly turns himself around and bends him over. Naruto falls forward but catches himself with his hands. 

Naruto groans when Sasuke presses himself against the blonde, his hard cock grinding against Naruto. Sasuke pulls away and pulls Naruto's pants down. He steps back and admires Naruto's bare ass in the air. 

"Sasuke." Naruto moans out, making Sasuke's blood run cold. Hearing Naruto moan out his name made Sasuke realize just how real this was. Sasuke is about to lose his virginity to Naruto in the same house his parents were slaughtered in. It almost made Sasuke back out. Naruto looked way too good to just leave him like that. 

"Fuck," Sasuke mumbles, looking over the boy. Sasuke spits in his hand and coats himself, hoping it's wet enough. Naruto wasn't getting prepped and Sasuke didn't care. He can be sore tomorrow. That doesn't concern Sasuke. 

Sasuke lines himself up with the blonde, who tenses up. Naruto is glad he's drunk because his pain tolerance isn't as low. He still hisses when Sasuke slowly pushes into him. 

Sasuke groans at the uncomfortable feeling. Maybe he should have prepped Naruto. Once Sasuke was fully in, he pulls back out, stopping at the tip. Sasuke spits down and thanks the gods when the spit actually hits his cock. He pushes back in suddenly, the extra wetness helping. Sasuke groans at the same time Naruto yelps. 

"Move," Naruto demands, making Sasuke growl. He did not like being bossed around. Sasuke grabs naruto's hips tight enough to leave a bruise before he pounds into him. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Growing up, Sasuke was always taught that your first time was supposed to be with someone you loved and wanted to marry, and here Sasuke was fucking a guy he hated. Sasuke hoped he was doing this right since it was his first time. He doesn't know why he wouldn't be. It was pretty easy. Naruto was making noises that Sasuke never heard before and it was making his stomach even tighter. Something about watching Naruto struggle to stand and withering away made Sasuke hot and heavy. 

Sasuke didn't last long and he knew he should have been embarrassed but he really didn't care. 

"Fuck," Sasuke mumbles as he thursts into Naruto one last time. He pulls out right when he's cumming, white liquid dripping out of Naruto. Sasuke realizes Naruto was jerking himself off and Sasuke must have been too focused on his pleasure to help the blonde. Sasuke spits in his hand before he reaches around and grabs Naruto's cock, the blonde groaning at the foreign hand. This is something Sasuke knew how to do. He's spent so many nights by himself jerking himself off. He can definitely do it to Naruto.

Sasuke runs his hand over the cock, putting on the right amount of pressure and speed. Naruto seemed to enjoy it because it didn't even take two minutes before he was cumming. His cum spilled out all over Sasuke's hand, the boy's name falling from his lips. Naruto fell forward onto the bed and as Sasuke watched him catch his breath, reality hit again. Sasuke really wished he just punched Naruto.


End file.
